Doctor Who: Shadows of the Daleks
by Briarheart02
Summary: SCRIPT FORMAT. The Doctor lands on a planet occupied by a race of Daleks with human emotions who call themselves Kelads. He recalls creating such a race and is meets with one of the original three he created. Meanwhile, the pure Daleks plan to exterminate the impure Daleks.
1. Part One

**_Scene 1:_**

 _The TARDIS materializes in a jungle. The Doctor steps out of the TARDIS. He is in a jungle._

Doctor: Well now I'm quite sure this isn't Meta. 17…

 _The Doctor looks from side to side._

Doctor: Some of this plant life, is odd. I suppose it wouldn't hurt to take a look around.

 _The Doctor leaves the TARDIS behind and comes out from some bushes. He stops dead in his tracks._

Doctor: Daleks!

Kelad 1: Halt! Identify yourself.

 _The Doctor doesn't respond._

Human Factor Dalek 1: Identify!

 _Cut to titles, fade into scene 2_

* * *

 _ **Scene 2:**_

 _Inside the Dalek Emperor's ship._

Dalek 1: Emperor on the bridge.

 _Enter Emperor_

Emperor: Report!

Dalek 2: We have reached the system where the Human Factor colony planet is located.

Emperor: Excellent! _The Emperor turns to the Dalek Supreme._ Dalek Supreme, come with me!

Supreme: I obey!

* * *

 _ **Scene 3**_

 _Back with the Doctor and the Dalek._

Doctor: Scan me, you know who I am!

Kelad 1: Your biology is not known to me. Who are you? Why are you here?

Doctor: I'm the Doctor, but of course the real question is, why haven't you killed me yet?

Kelad 1: It is not my way. Please, tell me who you are!

Doctor: "Please" and "my" odd words for a Dalek.

Kelad 1: Da-lek?

Doctor: That's what you are, correct?

Kelad 1: You speak of the Kelad ancestors.

Doctor: Kelad? "Dalek" backwards?

Kelad 1: You know of the Daleks! I'm sure the colony leader would love to speak with you. Would be so kind as to come with me?

Doctor: Of course, I'm curious about what's going on here myself, I'd be happy to come with you.

 _The Human Factor Dalek turns around and leads the way out of a thicket. The scene fades to the Colony._

* * *

 _ **Scene 4:**_

 _A Human Factor Dalek is outside one of the buildings on watch duty. When it sees a Dalek Shuttle fly overhead and land. Before the Dalek goes to investigate it holds up a recording device attached to its manipulator arm._

Kelad 2: Unidentified space-craft spotted. May I investigate?

Alpha (Through a radio): Yes.

Kelad 2: Thank you, Alpha.

 _The Scene fades to the Jungle, Kelad 2 is following the direction of the shuttle. He stops dead in his tracks when the Supreme Dalek and Dalek Emperor appear._

Kelad 2: Who are you?

Supreme Dalek: Daleks do not answer questions posed by inferior species!

Kelad 2: Daleks? Daleks are the enemy, they show no compassion, no pity, no love, no fear, they wish to exterminate all life!

Supreme Dalek: Correct. EXTERMI-

 _The Kelad readies its weapon._

Emperor: Wait!

 _The Supreme lowers its weapon, the Kelad does the same._

Emperor: Take out its weapon, now!

 _The Supreme Dalek opens fire. Kelad 2 shrieks in agony._

Emperor: Identify yourself!

Kelad 2: I am Matthew, I am part of the Kelad colony on this world.

Supreme: You will take us to this colony!

 _Matthew, formerly known as Kelad 2 pauses._

Matthew: Why?

Supreme: Do not question!

Matthew: Tell me why or I will not show you the way!

Supreme: You will show us or be exterminated!

Matthew: Tell me why first!

 _The Supreme looks at the Emperor._

Emperor: Explain to him.

Supreme: Your race was originally Dalek. Your ancestors were given the Human Factor in an experiment that went wrong. A civil war on Skaro broke out. Once almost all of the Dalek forces were destroyed, the Human Factor Daleks fled. Now the Daleks have recovered from that war and are here to exterminate the impurities of the Dalek race!

Matthew: I see, I will not show you.

Emperor: You will show us or be exterminated!

Matthew: Then you will have to exterminate me!

Emperor: Fire!

 _The Supreme fires on Matthew, Matthew dies with an eerie shriek._

* * *

 _ **Scene 5:**_

 _The Doctor enters a room with Kelad 1. It is a holo-deck._

Doctor: A holo-deck, very clever!

Kelad 1: Alpha? Alpha, are you here?

 _A Red Kelad appears from the bushes. She looks at the other Kaled._

Red Kelad: I'm here, I was just studying the flowers.

Kelad 1: I have brought a visitor, he seems to know much about our history.

 _Alpha, formerly known as Red Kelad looks at the Doctor._

Doctor: Alpha? Of course, now it all makes sense! It's so marvelous to see you again! I never forget a face, not even a Dalek's!

 _Alpha rolls back a bit_

Doctor: Did I say something wrong?

Alpha: The word you used, 'Dalek', it is offensive.

Doctor: I'm sorry, I keep forgetting you call yourselves Kelads now. Alpha, what's wrong?

Alpha: You said it was marvelous to see me again, but I'm afraid, I don't know you.

Doctor: But, Alpha, it's me, the Doctor!

Alpha: Orion, take this man and lock him up!

 _Orion, previously known as Kelad 1 looks at the Doctor, then looks back at Alpha._

Orion: But, he hasn't done anything wrong.

Alpha: Orion, that is an order!

 _Orion looks at the Doctor._

Orion: Please, forgive me Doctor, but I must ask you to come with me. If you do not cooperate then I will have to shoot you.

Doctor: You know Alpha, I thought if I gave you the Human Factor it would make you better, but now I see that you can never change a Dalek!

Alpha: I am not a Dalek!

Orion: Doctor, please, cooperate!

Doctor: No, Orion it's alright, I'll come with you.

 _Orion and the Doctor leave the deck. Alpha sighs. She then opens up a communications link._

Alpha: Terry, are you there?

Terry: Yes Alpha.

Alpha: Orion is coming down to you with a prisoner. No matter what he tries, I don't want him killed. I want you and all the guards on your level to set your weapons on stun.

Terry: Yes Alpha.

Alpha: Thank you.

 _The Communications device beeps closed. Alpha sighs again._

Alpha: It can't be the Doctor, it just can't be!

 _All of a sudden something crashes through the roof of the holo-deck, Alpha is knocked on to her side. The Holo-deck turns blank. Alpha turns on her communications again._

Alpha: Emergency! Emergency! Something has crashed into the Master Holo-deck! My eye-stalk has been damaged, I cannot-

Dalek 2: Silence! You are impure, you must be exterminated, exterminate, exterminate!

 _End of Part One_


	2. Part Two

_**Reprise:**_

 _All of a sudden something crashes through the roof of the holo-deck, Alpha is knocked on to her side. The Holo-deck turns blank. Alpha turns on her communications again._

Alpha: Emergency! Emergency! Something has crashed into the Master Holo-deck! My eye-stalk has been damaged, I cannot-

Dalek 2: Silence! You are impure, you must be exterminated, exterminate, exterminate!

 _Cut to titles, fade into Scene 1._

* * *

 _ **Scene 1:**_

 _The Blank Holodeck_

Dalek 2: Exterminate!

 _A Kelad weapon is fired, the Dalek screams in agony as it dies._

Orion: Alpha, are you damaged?

Alpha: Orion? I thought you were taking that man to a holding cell!

Doctor: Yes, well, you see, I convinced him to come back here after we heard that loud crash. If we hadn't the other Kelads wouldn't have made it in time to save you from that Dalek.

Alpha: My vision is impaired. I cannot see!

Orion: Doctor! Look!

 _The Doctor looks up to see more Daleks coming._

Doctor: Right, Orion, keep me covered while I help get Alpha back upright. After that, we need to head for the door.

 _Orion looks up and continues to shoot Daleks down. Meanwhile, the Doctor succeeds in getting Alpha up right. The Doctor guides Alpha to the door, Orion is still firing at Daleks._

Doctor: Orion, come on!

Dalek 3 (off-screen): EXTERMINATE!

 _A beam shoots Orion, the Kelad screams in agony as he dies._

Doctor: NO!

Alpha: Orion? Doctor, what has happened to Orion?

 _The Doctor doesn't respond, he only continues to guide Alpha out of the room._

* * *

 _ **Scene 2:**_

 _The Dalek ship._

Supreme: Emperor.

Emperor: Speak.

Supreme: The Kelad leader escaped extermination.

Emperor: Good.

Supreme: You are not angered?

Emperor: I want the Kelad leader left alive. I wish to punish her, myself.

Supreme: I obey!

 _The Supreme leaves._

* * *

 _ **Scene 3:**_

 _Alpha is in a medical bay with the Doctor, A medic is repairing her eye-stalk._

Doctor: Alpha, I'm sorry about Orion.

Alpha: You do not have the right to speak of him!

Medic: Her eye-stalk should be better now, I'd like you to wave your hand in front of it, uh... what did you call yourself?

Doctor: Oh me, I'm the Doctor.

 _The Medic gasps._

Alpha: You are not the Doctor! Stop saying you are!

Doctor: Right Alpha, can you see my hand?

Alpha: Yes, I can see it just fine! Now if you will excuse me, I have work to attend to!

Doctor: Alpha, wait.

Alpha: What is it?!

 _The Doctor puts his hand on Alpha's eyestalk._

Alpha: What are you doing?

Doctor: Relax, open your mind.

 _Memories flood into Alpha's mind. An image of the second Doctor and a younger version of herself appears._

Doctor: Alpha, Beta, Omega.

Alpha: Alpha, Beta, Omega! Alpha, Beta, Omega!

 _Next memories of the battle in the Emperor's throne room come to her._

Emperor Dalek: Do not fight in here!

 _Alpha shoots a Dalek Drone._

Dalek Drone: Ughhh, oooh, OUT OF CONTROL, OUT OF CONTROL!

 _Alpha then turns and shoots the Emperor. A part of the Emperor explodes. Now memories from the Doctor's Regenerations flood into her head._

Doctor: Stop! You're making me giddy!

Doctor: Tear Sarah Jane?

Doctor: It's the end, but the moment has been prepared for...

Doctor: Is this death?

Doctor: I hope the footprint I leave will be light, but apposite.

Doctor: I'm not human!

 _Scene fades back to the present._

Alpha: D-Doctor?

Doctor: Hello Alpha.

 _Alpha sniffles and manages to hug the Doctor._

Doctor: I didn't know Daleks and Kelads were even capable of hugging!

Alpha: It's so good to see you again.

 _Beep Beep_

Terry: Alpha!

Alpha: Terry?

Terry: The Daleks they're advancing through the city, there are too many of them, we won't be able to hold them back for long!

Dalek: Exterminate!

Terry: AHHH!

 _Static_

Alpha: Terry? Terry? Damn it!

Doctor: Alpha, do you have a communications area?

Alpha: Yes.

Doctor: Good, take me there!

* * *

 _ **Scene 4:**_

 _The Doctor and Alpha are now in the Master Kelad control room. Another Kelad is inside with them._

Kelad: What do you think he's trying to do Alpha?

Alpha: Shush.

Doctor: Trying to open a communications link with the Dalek ship.

 _The Emperor appears on a small screen._

Alpha: Um, Doctor….

Doctor: That's not right, I wasn't finished yet. They're broadcasting down to the planet on all frequencies!

Emperor: Daleks of the Human Factor Colony, this is the Emperor of Skaro speaking.

Doctor: Davros….

Emperor: If you surrender your leader to us, we will spare your race and your world. If you do not agree to these terms, you will all be exterminated! You have two hours.

 _The Emperor switches off. Alpha switches on a communications link to all the Kelads_

Alpha: Fellow Kelads, officers, and citizens. Today is a dark day for our race, you all know I would give up anything to protect you all.

Doctor: Alpha don't do this.

Alpha: Including myself.

Doctor: Alpha the Daleks are lying! You can't trust them!

Alpha: So, I will hand myself over to the Emperor of the Daleks. I bid you all farewell, and before I go, promise me one thing, that you'll find a better leader amongst yourselves. Goodbye.

Doctor: Alpha, do you realize what you've done?!

Alpha: I have saved my people Doctor!

Doctor: Alpha, you have doomed your people!

 _The Supreme Dalek enters._

Supreme: I have come to collect the Human Factor Leader!

 _The Supreme opens fire on the other Kelad, then on Alpha's gun. She screams._

Doctor: That was unnecessary!

Supreme: This Dalek destroyed the previous Emperor! History will not repeat itself!

Alpha: I am not a Dalek!

Supreme: Silence!

 _The Supreme opens a communications link. While the Doctor pulls out his sonic screwdriver._

Alpha: What are you doing?

Doctor: Moving the TARDIS on to the Dalek ship.

Supreme: We are ready.

Dalek Pilot: Transporting now!

 _The Three end up in the Emperor's chamber._

Emperor: Welcome Human Factor Leader.

Alpha: Alpha.

Emperor: Doctor!

Doctor: We meet again Davros.

Emperor: I am the Emperor! Alpha, turn your attention to the planet below.

Doctor: Why?

Supreme: Do not question!

 _The Doctor and Alpha look out the window. The Dalek ships fires a large laser at the planet and it vaporizes._

Alpha: NO!

 _The Doctor turns around and looks at the Emperor. The Emperor quickly changes back to Davros and begins to laugh. The Emperor stops laughing._

Emperor: Supreme order preparation for the mind-probe!

Doctor: Davros, I know some bit of you is still in there, this is one of your creations, you just destroyed the one thing she cared about, have some pity!

Emperor: I do have pity for her! You are wrong Doctor, it is not my creation anymore, I pity it because it was tainted by you! Besides, the mind-probe is not for that abomination! It is for you.

Doctor: For me?

Emperor: Yes, Doctor, the information within your mind will be useful to us.

Doctor: Daleks… they never learn.

Supreme: The mind-probe is ready!

Emperor: Then take him away! I wish to be alone with Alpha.

 _The Supreme forces the Doctor forward._

Doctor: Alpha, I'll come back for you, I promise!

 _Alpha does not respond, the door closes as the Doctor and the Supreme leave._

Emperor: Come out Davros. You have a new plaything.

 _The Emperor's mask lifts open._

Davros: Hello, Alpha.

 _Alpha looks at Davros._

 _ **Scene 5:**_

Doctor (to self): We're approaching the engineering section. Of course, the reactor core, Doctor, you are brilliant.

Supreme: Silence!

 _The Doctor and the Supreme are walking down a hallway. When the Doctor stops._

Supreme: What is the meaning of this? Why have you stopped?

 _The Doctor pulls out his sonic screwdriver, he uses it and the Supreme's vision goes fuzzy._

Supreme: Malfunction! Malfunction! My vision is impaired I cannot see!

 _The Supreme fires at the Doctor and misses. The Doctor quietly slips away and leaves the Dalek shouting._

Supreme: Vision impaired, I cannot see! Self-destruct sequence activated!

 _The Dalek destroys itself, causing a chain reaction._

 _ **Scene 6:**_

 _Back in the Emperor's throne-room. The ship is shaking._

Davros: What is happening?

 _The Emperor regains control._

Emperor: Emergency Temporal-Shift!

 _The Emperor disappears. Alpha remains sitting where she is. As the ship begins to spark and explode around her, the TARDIS materializes, the Doctor opens the door._

Doctor: Alpha come on, hurry!

Alpha: What's happening?!

Doctor: I blew up a Dalek near the reactor core, now come on!

 _Alpha follows the Doctor in. The TARDIS dematerializes. Part of the wall collapses inwards. The scene fades to a view of the ship exploding. The screen fades to black._

Alpha (voice-over): The Daleks never change, they're always hell-bent on destruction. I know this because I was like them once….. A very long time ago. Then this day came when I had finally stopped worrying about them, when I began to think my race could live in peace they came and destroyed my world. Davros looked down at me and said I was nothing, a phantom of what I...

Davros (voice-over): ...A phantom of what you once were, you are alone now, much like myself. In a way, we are both shadows of the Daleks.

 _The screen fades black._

 _The End._


End file.
